La familia más bella
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Larg extraña a Clow... ¿Yuuko también lo extrañará?


_Cuando deseas olvidar algo, es cuando más tú memoria se empeña en traerlo de vuelta…_

Recordar a Clow y evitar pensar en lo obtuso, astutamente inconsecuente y peligrosamente estúpido era casi imposible. Yuuko lo respetaba (y ¿cómo no?, el tipo era mucho más poderoso después de todo), pero aún así; y a pesar de que ella también tenía sus excentricidades, él siempre se había encargado de ir dos pasos por delante de ella en ese sentido. Casi tenía un don para hacer algo que la dejase ligeramente descolocada (a punto de caer en un abismo, mas ella sabía cómo sostenerse bien y fingir en su momento).

Para Larg, era muy distinto. No le conocía tan bien del todo; el tiempo que pasaron juntos era infinitamente menor al que compartieron el mago y la bruja, pero siempre guardaba en su memoria aquellos instantes en que él aparecía en la Tienda, por lo general con una botella de licor bajo el brazo y con unas cuántas excusas absurdas como "… _se me ha roto el juego de ajedrez y venía a pedirte el tuyo para jugar con Yue…"_ o "_Me cansé es estudiar por hoy, y pensé que podía salvarte de una tarde aburrida" _para justificar su aparición. Él veía que Yuuko ponía los brazos en jarra, estiraba la mano, el hombre le entregaba la botella y asunto arreglado: se quedaba a beber y conversar hasta muy entrada la noche.

Claro, también habían veces en que Soel le acompañaba, y ambos jugaban, pero siempre prestando atención a sus creadores. Era casi _hipnótico_ mirarlos reír y bromearse; se veían _muy_ felices juntos. Y ellos también sonreían, se tomaban de las manos y soñaban que eran la mejor familia del mundo. Por eso le dolió tanto cuando le separaron de la otra Mokona, cuando Clow se despidió de ellos, ese día lluvioso; por eso dolía _recordar_ que él no volvería nunca más a atravesar el kekkai de la Tienda, ni comerían de sus sabrosos platillos; ni Yuuko volvería a sonreír tan naturalmente…

… _Los sakuras parecían no querer florecer nuevamente…_

-A veces, siento que este lugar no es lo mismo sin Clow…- dijo en voz casi imperceptible, mientras miraba atentamente su platillo de Sake-. A veces me gustaría volver a esos días en que estábamos todos juntos…

La bruja le miró desde su altura, con un gesto inescrutable en su rostro.

-Dejar que las personas que han pasado por nuestras vidas partan hacia su propio destino es difícil, pero mientras creamos en su fuerza; ellos jamás se darán porvencidos- le respondió después de unos segundos-. Estoy segura que, en el lugar en el que Clow está, también piensa en ti; en nosotros, y espera que afrontemos cualquier cosa que venga con una sonrisa en los labios. Creo que eso sería lo típico de él, ¿no?.

La Mokona asintió efusivamente.

-Yuuko… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Claro.

Tragó saliva como si lo que fuese a decir, pudiese compararse con lanzar una bomba atómica.

-¿Tú extrañas a Clow?- consultó, después de un silencio eterno.

La bruja trató de disimular lo mejor posible su sorpresa, y se percató que ya no quedaba más sake. Ese era un mal indicio.

-Yo…

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Watanuki, moviendo delante de sí las bolsas de compras-. ¡Traje más sake, ya les sirvo!.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y sin siquiera esperar para ponerse su delantal, llegó hasta la criatura y su jefa con una bandeja de madera y cubetas con hielo y botellas oscuras.

Yuuko le miró atenta mientras servía los tragos, y Larg se percató de un brillo extraño en los ojos de la bruja.

-Claro que lo extraño- respondió una vez que Watanuki volvió a dejarles solos-. Era un estúpido, egoísta, engreído y manipulador, pero personas como él no son fáciles de olvidar.

-Cada vez que pienso en él, me llega a la memoria cuando Soel y yo los veíamos juntos… Éramos una bonita familia, ¿no crees?.

-Clow fue un padre muy consentidor…- recriminó Yuuko, bebiendo de un trago su sake.

… _Y los gestos podían parecerse; tener los ojos azules y usar lentes; pero Watanuki nunca sería como Clow… Ambos- Yuuko y la Mokona- lo sabían, pero el verlo les provocaba una extraña sensación de confort… de saber que él seguía atento a sus vidas; al destino; a "ese" momento…_

… Larg tenía razón; junto a él, formaban una hermosa familia.


End file.
